


P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Test Subjects

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [57]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot of characters from Persona 4.In this One Shot, we see Shadow Naoto's test subjects she has captured.WARNING: This One Shot is extremely different and includes very mature, explicit and possible disturbing content.





	1. Season 1: P4

Shadow Naoto sat at her computer, monitoring various feeds. On the screens were all her test subjects that she had captured a while ago after they were found strolling around near her laboratory. She smiled, hearing voices of pain and pleasure scream out from the feeds, even to the point where she could hear them from where she was sitting.  
“Being in control feels so good.” She smirked.  
She leaned back, hearing the screams cry out. She used her fingers like a conductor swaying them back and forth.  
“Music to my ears.” She smiled. “The sound of progress.”  
She hummed a tune to the screams of pleasure and pain that echoed around the laboratory.  
“Time to check on them personally.” She told herself.  
She got up from the chair, leaving her main laboratory towards her elevator. This took her down to the lower levels where she had imprisoned her captured test subjects. After the elevator door opened, she walked down the hall, wondering on who to check on first...

 

Test Subject 6: Kanji Tatsumi.  
Age: 21  
Height: 6’1  
Blood Type: A  
Notes: The one who admires me. Easily suggestible to my will.

 

Shadow Naoto decided to check in on Kanji first. Unlike the screams she could hear, there was nothing coming from his prison. Shadow Naoto placed her hand on a scanner to open the door. As it opened, she saw Kanji on the floor, not moving in a puddle of blood. Normally, he should be chained up by his ankles and handcuffed. However, it seemed that Kanji had tried to rip his limbs free from the chains, even at the cost of his body. Kanji was one of her subjects, she insisted on taking care of the best. His room was similar to a sewing workshop. Naoto was calm, kneeling down to him. She felt his pulse, which was very weak, slowly fading. Her eyes widened as she ran out, coming back with a blood bag. She inserted it into him, hoping he’ll be alright. She stayed with him, feeling his pulse for a while, as it got stronger over a few minutes. She smiled, lifting him a little and placing him against the wall, away from the pool of blood.  
“Kanji, look at me.” She instructed.  
His eyes opened weakly, looking into her golden eyes.  
“Trying to escape your chains?” She asked calmly.  
He was silent, pale in the face from before.  
“Come on, talk to me.” She said. “What did you do?”  
Kanji looked into her eyes weakly, watching her expression stay blank like the droid she was.  
“Es-Escape.” He finally replied. “No more... No more...”  
She placed her hand on his chin, rubbing it.  
“You know that’s not possible. You are my guinea pig like the others.” She said. “I will take a break with you, alright? Just no more escaping.”  
“Yes Ma’am...” Kanji replied.  
Shadow Naoto pulled him close, kissing his lips, whilst rubbing his hair. Kanji couldn’t help but blush a little, looking away. Shadow Naoto then stood up and headed out with a smirk on her face.

 

Test Subject 2: Yosuke Hanamura  
Age: 22  
Height: 5’9  
Blood Type: A  
Notes: Judgemental and loud. But not for long...

 

Shadow Naoto approached Yosuke’s prison room, hearing moans of pleasure. She grinned, unlocking the door and entering. There she saw a nude Yosuke strapped down to a table, machines all around him that performed various sexual tasks on his body. Two that took Shadow Naoto’s attention was one that covered his penis, waiting for him to cum and the other penetrating his ass like a robotic dildo. He shook in pleasure as Shadow Naoto walked up to him impressed. He closed his eyes after seeing Shadow Naoto in embarrassment.  
“How are you, Hanamura?” She grinned.  
“A-Amazing!” Yosuke moaned, loudly.  
His moans echoed around the room as Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“Good!” She yelled.  
“D-Don't tell the others Ma'am!” He pleaded loudly.  
“I won't, I won't.” She giggled. “Not so judgmental and scared now are you?”  
“Thank you Ma'am! Thank you!” He only moaned more.  
“I shall take that as a yes.” She grinned.  
He kept moaning before suddenly cumming inside of the machine attached to his penis as he drooled, covered in sweat.  
“Good girl.” Shadow Naoto commented. “Wouldn’t it be wonderful to feel this good when I finish turning you into a fabulous young woman?”  
Yosuke panted, his body relaxing after the pleasure, nodding.  
Shadow Naoto smirked, walking out.

 

Test Subject 4: Yukiko Amagi  
Age: 22  
Height: 5’5  
Blood Type: O  
Notes: Elegant but an annoying laugh. She could make a fine maid.

 

Unlike the other prison cells, Shadow Naoto didn’t have a lock for Yukiko’s room. Instead, she only knocked and waited for Yukiko to answer. It didn’t take long for Yukiko to answer, wearing her usual red outfit and her lips sealed shut by stitching. Shadow Naoto had experimented on Yukiko a lot to make her less loud but also more friendly to her mistress.  
“Can I come in?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
Yukiko only nodded as Shadow Naoto walked in. All that there was in Yukiko’s room were machines with tools on the end and a chair with restraints on them. There was even a TV for Yukiko to watch. She bowed to Shadow Naoto, taking her right hand and pressed her lips against Shadow Naoto’s right hand.  
“How are you?” She asked.  
Yukiko put her thumbs up.  
“You don't hate yourself anymore?” She asked.  
Yukiko shook her head.  
“Good, good.” Shadow Naoto stroked her cheek.  
Yukiko nuzzled her hand, not even mumbling under her stitching.  
“Such a nice girl.” She smiled. “Want to know how your friends are?”  
Yukiko nodded.  
“They are doing good. Not as good as you though. They must learn their place.” Shadow Naoto replied.  
Yukiko nodded in agreement, pressing her lips against Shadow Naoto’s hands softly. The machines behind them started moving towards Yukiko.  
“Time for you to relax a little.” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
She started to walk out, Yukiko chasing after her before being grabbed by the machines. They took her back to the chair, injecting some tranquilizer into her. They restrained her as Shadow Naoto shut the door smiling.

 

Test Subject 1: Yu Narukami  
Age: 22  
Height: 5’11  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: Unique, multiple Personas.

 

Shadow Naoto headed towards the next prison room that contained Yu. The door was more securely locked than the others, chains and an armoured door with a shielded window that could be pulled back and forth. Inside, she could hear a man manically scream. She opened the window to let her look inside without entering. She saw Yu slashing at machines, his eyes red as he laughed loudly. Yu acted very differently to Shadow Naoto’s experiments, turning into a crazy psychotic monster.  
“Die! Die Shadows!” He chanted. “Die all of you! Gahahahaha!”  
Shadow Naoto smirked, watching him swing his sword around mindlessly, destroying anything in his way.  
“My murderous, killing machine.” She giggled, shutting the window.

 

Test Subject 7: Rise Kujikawa  
Age: 21  
Height: 5’1  
Blood Type: AB  
Notes: My beautiful, sweet loving Risette.

 

Shadow Naoto walks towards another on of the prison cells. Rise was so broken from Shadow Naoto’s tests unlike the others. She was now her perfect, little assistant. Shadow Naoto saw Rise come out of a room, wearing a white lab coat just like Shadow Naoto. She wheeled out a dead body, covered in a white sheet out of the room. A machine was attached to her head and neck to make sure she didn’t disobey if she ever decided to. But Shadow Naoto knew Rise could never disobey her since she was a part of Naoto.  
“Rise.” Shadow Naoto said, approaching her.  
“Mistress Nao.” Rise shook, bowing.  
“Who passed?” She questioned.  
“Test subject 5: Teddie.” Rise replied. “The... Shadow tests on him failed and he's gone.”  
“Why... Are you doing this to us?” Rise cried softly, shaking. “Experimenting on us!”  
“Payback to a world that was cruel to me.” Shadow Naoto replied.  
“I... We didn’t do anything wrong.” Rise cried.  
Rise wheeled the body away, sobbing in sadness. Shadow Naoto only watched Rise walk away, sighing to herself. She continued to walk, checking on the last two prisoners. 

 

Test Subject 8: Naoto Shirogane  
Age: 21  
Height: 5’0  
Blood Type: B  
Notes: My cybernetic male self.

 

Shadow Naoto walked to a blue door that contained her other self. She placed her hand on a scanner to open the door. Inside, she could hear loud screams of pain as she saw a nude Naoto strapped down to the table, between her legs being worked by machines. Her eyes are teary, unable to move her body at all.  
“Oh, don't be such a baby!” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
She had wished for Shadow Naoto to be who she originally wanted to be. Be seen as the man she disguised herself to be. If she didn’t want people to find out she was a female, Shadow Naoto would fulfil her wish. She watched a metallic, penis shaped device being inserted in between her legs as Naoto screamed in pain. She continued to cry as the machines covered her breasts tightly, hiding them completely out of sight. Shadow Naoto continued to watch, seeing a device enter Naoto’s mouth. She shook, her entire body being covered in cybernetics as her cyber cock made drilling sounds as Naoto shook. She would be Shadow Naoto’s cyber male droid soon enough. She was impressed as Naoto’s body was hidden in her cybernetics that made her look more masculine than feminine. She walked over, inspecting Naoto. Inside Naoto’s mind, her mind flushed with the urge and desire to use her cyber cock.  
“Naoto?” Shadow Naoto questioned.  
“I need... Need pleasure.” Naoto replied.  
“I'll call in Rise, if you're so in need of carnal pleasure.” She promised.  
Naoto only breathed metallically, her cyber cock making drilling sounds. Impressed with her transformation, Shadow Naoto left the room to check on her final prisoner. 

 

Test Subject 3: Chie Satonaka  
Age: 22  
Height: 5’2  
Blood Type: B  
Notes: A strong, tough tom girl. Still figuring out what I should do with this one.

 

Shadow Naoto unlocked the door and entered Chie’s prison room. There was no screaming of pleasure or pain, just the sound of the television playing. Inside was a TV and a metallic chair facing it, though no Chie. Shadow Naoto smirked to herself, intrigued by this challenge as she walked cautiously. Out of nowhere, Chie kicked her from behind, knowing Shadow Naoto back. In a blink of an eye, Chie had already grabbed Shadow Naoto.  
“Let's see you get a taste of your own medicine!” Chie cried out.  
“Oh my... Someone's been taking their pills.” She grinned.  
“Nope.” Chie smiled. “I don't know what you've done but me and my friends are leaving this shithole!”  
Chie attempted to lead her to the chair and restrain her. However, she had underestimated her as Shadow Naoto slammed Chie to the ground with ease. Chie spat out blood, in shock at what just happened. As quick as she could, Shadow Naoto reached for her coat and took a syringe of sedatives, injecting them into Chie’s body. Chie’s body immediately weakened.  
“I know what to make of you now!” Shadow Naoto laughed. “You'll be the one in all those movies that just sits and makes noises and claps wile watching TV! The one with the visible scars on their forehead!”  
Shadow Naoto laughed happily and also manically, Chie unable to fight back. Formally, a lobotomy was a surgical operation that involved an incision into the prefrontal lobe of the brain used to treat mental illness. But Shadow Naoto had another way for it for Chie. She performed the lobotomy on Chie while she was on the floor unable to move.

Time passed as Shadow Naoto finished stitching Chie up. Chie only drooled, smiling happily.  
“How do you feel Chie?” She grinned. “Do you wanna see Yukiko?”  
“Yu... Yukiko?” Chie drooled.  
“Mmhm!” She smiled.  
“Yeah!” Chie cheered, clapping her hands. Me wanna watch TV with Yukeckiko!”  
Shadow Naoto led her back to the chair, laughing.  
“You retarded monkey. To think you could beat me!” She laughed.  
“Want ice cream!” Chie giggled, hugging Shadow Naoto.  
Shadow Naoto smiled, rubbing her head. All of her test subjects were going as she had wanted. Broken in the mind and successful in the experiment.

A few days passed as Shadow Naoto was sat back in her office. She looked at her computer, monitoring various feeds. She watched her cybernetic subject: Naoto grunt, using her cyber cock to pleasure Rise.  
“Such a strong lust.” Shadow Naoto chuckled.  
She looked at Kanji’s feed, seeing him just sit, staring at the wall. She then heard footsteps walk up to her. It was Yosuke who was now a woman, dressed in a pink maid outfit carrying a tray with a drink on it.  
“Here's your drink Ma'am!” Yosuke smiled.  
Shadow Naoto smiled, taking it.  
“Thank you.” She thanked, drinking. “You may go and keep Kanji company.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” Yosuke bowed as he started to leave.  
“Make sure he doesn’t die. Or else I’ll throw you into Yu’s room.” She threatened.  
“Y-Yes M-Ma’am!” Yosuke gulped.  
He left the room as Shadow Naoto put her focus back into the monitors. She looked at Chie’s one, seeing her clap loudly. She was watching TV, being looked after by Yukiko. Yukiko combed her hair as Chie drooled, neither of them even able to make a conversation anymore. Shadow Naoto laughed happily at her subjects acting in their new personalities as she looked at the time. It was almost time as she pressed a button to call Rise.  
“It’s feeding time Rise.” Shadow Naoto announced. “Get to work.”  
She smirked, watching the rest of the feeds for the rest of the day.  
“It may not be the sound of progress anymore." Shadow Naoto laughed. "But now, it’s just art!”


	2. Season 2: P5

A few months later, Shadow Naoto sat at her computer, monitoring various feeds. This time, she had moved some of her test subjects from her facility to a new one within the Shadow World. This was because she had captured new test subjects to experiment on who came looking for the previous ones. She smiled, hearing the new voices of pain and pleasure screamed out from the feeds, even to the point where she could hear them from where she was sitting.  
“Once more, new experiments to perform.” She smirked.  
She leaned back, hearing the screams cry out. She used her fingers like a conductor swaying them back and forth.  
“I’ve missed this so much.” She smiled. “The sound of torture.”  
She hummed a tune, standing up from her chair and leaving her main laboratory. She took an elevator down to the prison cells.  
“First things first... My sweet Kanji.” She grinned.  
After the elevator door opened, she walked down the hall, heading straight to his room...

 

Test Subject 6: Kanji Tatsumi.  
Age: 22  
Height: 6’1  
Blood Type: A  
Notes: The one who admires me. Living in a world of his kinkiest dreams.

 

Shadow Naoto placed her hand on a scanner to open the door. As it opened, she heard the sounds of his moans. She saw Kanji on a bed, naked and wearing a VR headset. A lone machine performed its sexual programming on Kanji as he pumped his cock inside like the machine was a woman. In the VR headset, Kanji believed he was in a world where he was forever with his biggest crush: Naoto Shirogane, having sex with her.  
“N-Naoto!” Kanji moaned loudly.  
She smirked, moving close to him and stroking his hair.  
“I love you Kanji.” Shadow Naoto whispered in his ear.  
“I love you too Nao.” Kanji moaned.  
He kept pumping into the machine as she smiled.  
“Come on, you can go harder.” She said seductively. “You want to impregnate me, right?”  
He nodded, pumping faster.  
“Good.” She smirked. “. Let's make a beautiful baby girl together, with hair as blue as the ocean, and a smile as bright as the stars above us.”  
“I would love that so much!” He cried out, cumming.  
“Finally broken.” She giggled. “You were the hardest to snap but I guess I finally got the big strong biker.”  
She kissed Kanji’s lips before walking towards the door.  
“Maybe I'll construct a daughter for him in that world.” She said to herself, shutting the door behind her.

 

Test Subject 12: Ann Takamaki  
Age: 19  
Height: 5’6  
Blood Type: B  
Notes: I know her dirty secret. Especially with that dumb student council president.

 

Shadow Naoto opened the door and entered. There she saw Ann tied to a chair, forced to watch a TV screen. On the screen were videos of Shadow Naoto, her body and her feet playing on loop over and over again. Shadow Naoto, like always had done her research about her test subjects. From Ann’s analysis, she had learned that Ann had a kink for feet, mainly looking at Makoto Niijima’s feet when they were bare. Ann tried looking away or closing her eyes, but a machine attached to her eyes made sure she couldn’t. It had been days since Ann was tied up, forced to watch the same footage 24/7.  
“Heh, so pathetic!” Shadow Naoto laughed. “Give in already.”  
Ann shook; trying her hardest to keep a strong mind though it was a losing battle.  
“Don't you want my feet?” She teased.  
“Don’t... D-Don’t say...” Ann struggled, her legs tensing up.  
“Feet?” She grinned.  
Ann panted, watching Shadow Naoto stand in front of her.  
“Do you like when I say that? When I talk about feet and toes.” She asked.  
“Stop...” Ann begged, her legs tensing up more.  
Shadow Naoto only smiled, slowly spreading her legs.  
“No... Shut up... Shut up!” Ann pleaded.  
“Feet! Big stinky feet!” She cheered.  
It didn’t take long for her to hear fluid coming out of Ann as her eyes rolled back, between her legs wet.  
“Ah ha!” She smirked. “Found your weak spot.”  
“Q-Q-Quiet...” Ann stuttered, getting even more wet.  
“Just think about the student president of your school if it makes things better.” She chuckled.  
Shadow Naoto smirked as Ann shook, sweating and gulping.  
“M-Makoto... Haru... Futaba... A-Are they here!?” Ann asked.  
“Oh, did you think it was just us?” She giggled.  
Ann tried struggling out, panting heavily. Shadow Naoto rolled her eyes in annoyance, pulling down a helmet from the ceiling. She placed it on Ann, covering her head and eyes.  
“This will overwhelm your senses to force you to watch better.” She explained. “It will also begin sucking out your intelligence as well... If you have any. If you'll excuse me, I have other subjects to attend to.”  
Ann screamed in terror as Shadow Naoto left her alone.  
“Let's see, I have all those subjects she mentioned to visit.” Shadow Naoto laughed.

 

Test Subject 13: Yusuke Kitagawa  
Age: 19  
Height: 5’11  
Blood Type: O  
Notes: He won’t be seen as posh and well-mannered for long when he begs for dirty laundry.

 

Shadow Naoto entered, seeing a huge canister of dirty socks inside. Attached to it was a pipe hat connected to a gas mask that a restrained Yusuke wore. His eyes were shut tight, breathing in the aroma of the dirty socks slowly. The dirty socks didn’t belong to any of his friends; they were all her previous test subjects she had made them prepare before her arrival. Shadow Naoto approached the machine, turning off the flow and removing the mask. Yusuke opened his eyes weakly, seeing Shadow Naoto’s glowing golden eyes.  
“Hello Kitagawa.” She greeted.  
“S-Shadow Naoto...?” Yusuke groaned weakly.  
“I'm here for you.” She smiled.  
Yusuke opened his eyes wider, looking around slowly.  
“Wh-Where is everyone?” He asked.  
“They're safe.” She replied.  
Shadow Naoto untied his arms as she walked to her wardrobe. She pulled out one of her old pair of shoes and tossed them towards him.  
“Let's see how long it takes before you begin to sniff it.” She grinned.  
He caught them, looking at Naoto’s platform shoes.  
“Don't you want to see if my scent is on it?” She teased.  
Yusuke gulped taking a soft sniff as his eyes closed slowly.  
“My scent. You're addicted to it. You're beginning to associate me with pleasure.” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
He sniffed deeper, moaning softly as his hand began to reach below.  
“Does someone love her mistress' scent?” She chuckled.  
“M-Mistress...?” He questioned, sniffing even more.  
“Seems you still need more time in.” She sighed.  
Shadow Naoto had hoped that by this time, Yusuke would be calling her Mistress. He was almost broken but not that broken yet. She grabbed the gas mask and connected it back to his face. After tying him back to the chair, Shadow Naoto turned on the canisters at full blast. Yusuke‘s eyes rolled back as he moaned under his breath, taking deep sniffs of the aroma coming from the canister. Shadow Naoto walked towards the door to exit, wondering on whom to check on next.

 

Test Subject 11: Ryuji Sakamoto  
Age: 19  
Height: 5’9  
Blood Type: B  
Notes: I have helped him find his... New sexuality

 

Shadow Naoto walked down the corridor, seeing Ryuji walking towards her with a clipboard in his hand. He was wearing a pink maid outfit that Shadow Naoto had picked out for him.  
“Ah, Sakamoto.” She smiled.  
Ryuji knelt down, taking her hand and kissed it softly.  
“My mistress...” He greeted.  
“Keep this up and I may have to marry you.” She joked.  
“You are too kind Mistress.” Ryuji blushed. “But I am just your... Humble servant.”  
Shadow Naoto was impressed. Ryuji was the first she had managed to break and turn him into another one of her servants.  
“I have checked in on some of your experiments for you.” He reported. “Ren Amamiya has already shown signs of violence and mental instability. Soon you’ll have two wild cards with Ren and Yu.”  
“Well done.” She smiled.  
“Off to see Futaba?” He asked. “From what I hear, she is almost complete.”  
“I shall deal with her personally.” She replied. “In the meantime, go down to the others and check on them. Especially my sweet Rise.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Ryuji obeyed.  
He kissed her hand before walking off.

 

Test Subject 15: Futaba Sakura  
Age: 18  
Height: 4’11  
Blood Type: AB-  
Notes: She’ll re-experience having a mother again.

 

Shadow Naoto entered Futaba’s room to see her sat in a chair with a helmet over her head. Unlike Shadow Naoto’s other test subjects, Futaba was not tied up since the helmet was doing its job. With this helmet, Shadow Naoto would achieve brainwashing Futaba into thinking her mother was always Shadow Naoto and not her deceased mother. If Futaba thought of Shadow Naoto as her mother, she would obey her mothers every command. She walked up to Futaba, watching her drink a special kind of medicine from a bottle that would make her more obedient. She removed the helmet, seeing Futaba’s eyes glow a bright blue, taking the drink out of her mouth.  
“M-Mom...?” Futaba questioned.  
“How are you?” She asked.  
“I'm great.” Futaba smiled, standing up. “But... Sad.”  
“Why?” She asked.  
“You made me experience the whole of my childhood in just a few days.” Futaba explained. “I loved it, you taking care of me and being a great mom. But I wish it didn't have to end...”  
Shadow Naoto smirked; her experiment had worked on Futaba.  
“Heh. I just wanted my daughter to have a good time.” Shadow Naoto chuckled.  
Futaba moved in to hug Shadow Naoto, nuzzling her chest.  
“What... Do I do now mom?” Futaba questioned.  
“You work with me.” She smiled. “Experiments and tests.”  
“O-On me?” Futaba gulped.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” She chuckled. “On others.”  
“A good daughter does anything for her mother.” Futaba smiled, giving off a grin that was similar to Shadow Naoto’s.  
“Good girl. Now, go help Yusuke with what needs to be done.” She ordered.  
“Yes mother.” Futaba kissed her cheek.  
She skipped out the room happily as Shadow Naoto chuckled.  
“If only it worked that well on myself.” She said to herself. “I guess I know whom I am checking on next.”

 

Test Subject 8: Naoto Shirogane  
Age: 21  
Height: 5’0  
Blood Type: B  
Notes: My cybernetic male self.

 

Shadow Naoto walked to a blue door that contained her other self. She placed her hand on a scanner to open the door. Inside, she could see Naoto laid on the operating table, several machines covering her body with more cybernetics. Naoto's eyes swirled, her body shaking.  
“Oh Naoto!” Shadow Naoto laughed. “How are we today?”  
Naoto only drooled and stuttered as she could feel the cybernetics connect into her body.  
“Say something before I see if drilling a hole in your skull actually helps the brain.” Shadow Naoto threatened. “It helped a lot with Chie.”  
“I... R-Rise.” Naoto replied.  
“Do you still crave her?” She laughed. “Well, she’s doing alright. Let’s just say we’re working on a special little project together.”  
“I... S-Sex.” Naoto stuttered.  
“What? Are you only interested in that idol so you can fuck her?” She asked.  
The machines keep working as Naoto suddenly let out a weak scream.  
“Looks as if you are breaking my male cyber-enhanced self.” Shadow Naoto sighed. “Just give in.”  
Shadow Naoto sighed, leaving the room. Naoto only let out weak screams, her cyber cock making drilling sounds.

 

Test Subject 16: Haru Okumura  
Age: 19  
Height: 5’2  
Blood Type: A  
Notes: Role reversal, just in case something happens. A CEO of a company should act dominant after all.

 

Shadow Naoto approached the door, seeing Futaba put Haru’s name on the front of the door. She turned happily.  
“Mom!” Futaba cheered.  
“How are you dear?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“I am great!” She gave her mother a hug. “All the subjects are prepared, except Haru, and receiving your tests now.”  
“Mind if I talk to her before things begin?” She asked.  
“Of course mother. Anything for you.” Futaba replied, opening the door for Shadow Naoto.  
She walked in, seeing Haru tied down to a bed wearing a blindfold. Haru couldn’t remember anything after being captured. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out, since then wearing a blindfold, unknown to her where she was.  
“So this is the one that can use Psy Skills, huh?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“That’s right mom!” Futaba replied.  
“Wh-Who are you?” Haru shook.  
“I am Naoto Shirogane.” She greeted. “And my daughter: Futaba Shirogane.”  
“I-Impossible!” Futaba snap out of it!” Haru begged.  
“Leave us daughter. The grown-ups need to talk alone.” She commanded.  
Futaba nodded, leaving the room as Shadow Naoto approached Haru. She stroked Haru’s cheek, making her shiver.  
“Your form, your scent. The way you shiver at my touch.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “You've been in this position, beneath a woman who is strong.”  
Haru blushed badly, knowing that was true.  
“No... You're wrong!” Haru protested.  
“The one with the Persona that she can ride.” She grinned. “What is she like?”  
“I-I don't know what you're T-Talking about!” Haru gulped.  
“What is she like... That's all.” She asked.  
Haru was hesitant, but if it could give her a chance to be free, she would take it.  
“Amazing... So... Dominant.” Haru whispered dark red.  
“The CEO of Okumura Foods shouldn’t act so pathetic.” Shadow Naoto said. “You need to be a strong, tough leader am I right?”  
“J-Just... P-Please let me go.” Haru begged.  
“Is that how you beg to Mistress Makoto hm?” Shadow Naoto teased.  
Haru turned even a darker red in the face. Shadow Naoto grabbed a needle and injected it into Haru’s neck. She gasped in shock, shaking.  
“This slowly increases lust. After a while, you'll be the dominant one.” Shadow Naoto explained.  
She started to leave the room, hearing Haru pant heavily.  
“Don’t fret.” Shadow Naoto assured her. “I’m working on breaking Makoto’s dominant personality. It’s be like a role reversal!”  
She chuckled, shutting the door behind her, seeing Futaba at the door.  
“Watch over her for me.” Shadow Naoto commanded, walking away. “I have one more test subject to check on.”

 

Test Subject 14: Makoto Niijima  
Age: 19  
Height: 5’5  
Blood Type: A  
Notes: Family reconstruction will help her see her position once more.

 

Shadow Naoto walked to the end of the corridor towards a house like structure that belonged to her reconstructed Niijima family. Peeking into the window, she saw Makoto’s parents watch TV, fully focused on the screen. Makoto was in a separate room.  
“Looks like Makoto’s drone family are working out well.” Shadow Naoto commented.  
She entered Makoto’s room, seeing her walk round nervously, away from a human storage cylinder-like machine that followed her every movement.  
“N-Naoto? Is that you?” Makoto asked nervously.  
Shadow Naoto only smiled warmly, her eyes glowing golden. Makoto gulped, stepping back.  
“You're... Her Shadow.” Makoto said.  
“I'm the one that made all this for you... This recreation of your home, this recreation of your room, the recreation of your... Family.” Shadow Naoto explained.  
Makoto Niijima had lost her parents at a young age and more recently, her older sister who took care of her. Makoto glared in anger as the machine behind her opened slowly.  
“You're crazy...” Makoto shook. “Take me home. Give me everything I had back!”  
“You really want that?!” Shadow Naoto argued. “You want to go back to the world where no hospital will care for your sister?! Where they'll call her legally dead, instead of here where I try my hardest to repair her brain damage after the accident?!”  
Makoto shook in fright and sorrow, unsure what to say.  
“M-My friends... Wh-Where are they?” Makoto pleaded.  
“You mean your special little posh servant girl: Haru?” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
“Shut up...” Makoto replied.  
“Do you really want to pull the plug on your sister?” Shadow Naoto asked. “You want to stay powerful but inside rotting away, cowering and frightened about everything!? What if you lost Haru, Futaba, Ren and everyone else!? Would you still feel stronger because of it!?”  
“Shut up!” Makoto yelled back. “I want everything to turn to normal. I can hear the cries of my friends and loved ones in here!”  
“They are my test subjects. Be thankful I taking better care of you.” Shadow Naoto explained.  
“Why me!?” Makoto shouted.  
“Because I feel pity for you.” She replied. “You aren’t the only one who lost their parents at a young age.”  
“You aren’t Naoto!” Makoto argued. “You’re probably torturing her like you are doing with the others!”  
Shadow Naoto, losing her patience pushed Makoto into the machine behind her. It slammed shut, trapping her inside.  
“Play the tapes over and over until she accepts her new life here, until she sees I'm not the bad guy.” Shadow Naoto ordered. “Till she accepts who she is!”  
“Yes.” The machine replied.  
“Her parents. Have they adjusted to this new life yet?” She asked.  
“They have.” The machine replied.  
“And how is Sae in terms of her vitals?” She asked.  
“Still no improvement.” The machine replied.  
“Is she basically brain dead?” She questioned.  
“Your machines are trying their hardest to bring her back.” The machine explained.  
Shadow Naoto could hear Makoto’s muffled voice, banging on the door.  
“Restrain her and activate the Sae AI.” She commanded. “That always calms her down.”  
“Yes.” The machine replied.  
Shadow Naoto sighed, wiping the sweat off her face.

A few days passed as Shadow Naoto was sat back in her office. She looked at her computer, monitoring various feeds. She watched Makoto still in the machine, her emotions calmed down as well as Haru who was walking around in her room wearing a black BDSM outfit.  
“What dominance.” Shadow Naoto chuckled.  
She looked at Yusuke’s feed, seeing him just sit, licking her worn shoes and socks clean.  
“Here's your drink Ma'am!” Ryuji smiled.  
Shadow Naoto smiled, taking it.  
“Thank you.” She thanked, drinking. “Ren still mentally unstable?”  
“Yes Ma’am.” Ryuji bowed.  
“Just make sure he doesn’t try to escape.” Shadow Naoto said. “I’d rather not get you or Yosuke to clean up the dead bodies.”  
“I will do my best Ma’am!” Ryuji replied.  
“You may leave.” Shadow Naoto ordered. “Go check out my old subjects and make sure they are adequate.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” Ryuji replied.  
He left the room as Shadow Naoto put her focus back into the monitors. She looked at Ann’s feed, seeing her moan loudly. She was watching TV, her hands free to pleasure herself however she wanted. Shadow Naoto laughed happily at her subjects acting in their new personalities as she looked at the time. She pressed a button to call Yosuke.  
“Status of Rise?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“She is going through the change swiftly Ma’am.” Yosuke replied.  
“I’m coming to check it out.” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
She stood up, taking one last look at her feeds.  
“I need more test subjects after I’m done with Rise.” Shadow Naoto grinned.


	3. Season 3: P3

More months passed as Shadow Naoto sat at her computer, monitoring various feeds. For the 3rd time in a row, she had captured some more test subjects, moving her old ones to a new facility within the Shadow World. In fact, she had moved her many test subjects around, wanting to concentrate on specific test subjects. She smiled, watching her feeds of the experiments on her test subjects in action.  
“Once more, new experiments to perform on.” She smirked. “At last I’ll have a glorious army of subjects devoted to making me happy!”  
She leaned back, using her fingers like a conductor swaying them back and forth.  
“I’m so happy.” She smiled. “The view of torture and broken human minds.”  
She hummed a tune, standing up from her chair and leaving her main laboratory. She took an elevator down to the prison cells.  
“I always love this part of my day.” She grinned. “Checking out my guinea pigs and of course: my beloved.”  
After the elevator door opened, she walked down the hall.  
“Let’s check on that Kirijo girl first.” Shadow Naoto chuckled.

 

Test Subject 20: Mitsuru Kirijo  
Age: 25  
Height: 5’5  
Blood Type: O  
Notes: Pulling the strings of the whole Kirijo Group.

 

Shadow Naoto entered Mitsuru’s room, immediately walking behind her. Mitsuru was handcuffed behind her back, stood in the middle of the room as her body swayed. Shadow Naoto stroked her red hair, smiling. Mitsuru’s room had been pumped with a special kind of gas that weakened Mitsuru’s mind and body, like she was in a tranced state.  
“How are you, Kirijo?” She asked.  
“Sway-ey...” Mitsuru giggled.  
“Do you obey me now?” She asked.  
Mitsuru nodded happily, drooling.  
“Good Girl.” She smirked, uncuffing Mitsuru.  
Mitsuru only swayed more, clapping happily. She kept repeating how much of a good girl she was for Shadow Naoto.  
“You're my obedient puppet.” Shadow Naoto said.  
“I'm your puppet. Strings...” Mitsuru replied.  
She stood like a puppet on strings, lifting her arms upwards, doll-like.  
“I'll be using you to procure various materials and resources in your human world.” Shadow Naoto explained. “Your mind is hollow, only thinking about the goals and objectives I give you. I’m the one pulling your strings.”  
Mitsuru’s eyes suddenly rolled back a little as her body began to twitch more than sway. The one thing Shadow Naoto liked better than working on experiments was watch her pathetic test subjects try and gain their freewill.  
“Oh my, is your mind malfunctioning?” Shadow Naoto smirked. “The remaining bits of you trying to take control again?”  
Mitsuru only moaned softly, shaking.  
“Try and fight, it'll be entertaining.” Shadow Naoto ordered.  
Mitsuru tried her hardest, trying to break free from Shadow Naoto’s control. Her hands turned into fists and as shook, letting out groans of resistance that pleased Shadow Naoto. She knew there was no way Mitsuru could break free from her will.  
“Stupid cow.” She chuckled.  
“M-Moo...” Mitsuru let out, shaking more.  
She chuckled more. Mitsuru tried to talk, only screaming out another moo before drooling uncontrollably. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way she could break Shadow Naoto’s control. Despite Shadow Naoto knowing that herself, it became clear to what was left of Mitsuru that she couldn’t ever break free.  
“Is Mitsuru broken?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“Mitsuru... Broken...” Mitsuru replied.  
“You are mine!” She laughed.  
“Yours...” Mitsuru drooled.  
“You do as I say and follow my orders.” Shadow Naoto explained.  
“Yes Mistress Naoto!” Mitsuru obeyed.  
“You are going to walk out of this room and down the hall and to the door on your left. You will put on the pair of red high heels that you see. You will then stand up stiff like a wind up doll, not thinking until further notice. I want you to walk out of this room with stiff arms and legs.” Shadow Naoto ordered.  
“Yes Mistress Naoto!” Mitsuru replied.  
She stood up, walking in such a stuff fashion out of the door. Shadow Naoto was impressed with her puppet.  
“Well, guess I’ll know the Kirijo secrets tonight.” She smirked. “Let's see how Yukari is doing.”

 

Test Subject 18: Yukari Takeba  
Age: 25  
Height: 5’3  
Blood Type: B  
Notes: Giving her the life she wanted...

 

Shadow Naoto approached Yukari’s room, opening a small window to look inside. There she could see Yukari tied up on the operating table with a complicated, huge VR headset and headphones over her face. Shadow Naoto only listened. Yukari was forever living in a world where her true love: Makoto Yuki was still alive and they were happily in a romantic relationship. Inside the simulated world, Yukari was a real superheroine; the one she played on TV: Pink Phoenix Ranger: Pink Argus. Despite being tied up, it felt like to her that she could move freely.  
“Yes!” Yukari cheered. “Pink Phoenix Ranger: Pink Argus has saved the world yet again! Phoenix Ranger Featherman Unite!”  
Shadow Naoto only grinned to herself.  
“See Makoto? I can save the world!” Yukari cheered again. “O-Oh my... Tehehe...”  
Shadow Naoto then knocked on the door as Yukari saw herself back in her bedroom.  
“A bedroom already? Come in Makoto!” She replied excitedly. “I-I'm not ready yet though!”  
Shadow Naoto opened the door coming in.  
“Oh Makoto.” Yukari moanded. “I-I was gonna get undressed and ask you to be a good boy and wait.”  
“My apologies.” Shadow Naoto apologised, though to Yukari, it was Makoto’s voice. “How are you doing?”  
“You know how I am... The question is are you still aroused?” Yukari asked seductively.  
“I always am.” She replied.  
“Come here... You have permission to remove my superheroine outfit.” Yukari beckoned.  
Shadow Naoto walked over, smirking and untied her. Yukari sat up as Shadow Naoto planted her hands on each of Yukari’s breasts, stroking them. Yukari moaned, unzipping her bottoms.  
“Please... Just put it in. I-I've always wanted it.” Yukari begged. “Please!”  
“So eager...” Shadow Naoto smiled. “For you my hero.”  
Yukari smiled, spreading her legs open. Shadow Naoto inserted one of her blue vibrators into Yukari, making her moan Makoto’s name loudly.  
“You are a good hero.” She commented.  
“I'm a hero... I'm a hero...” Yukari repeated. “Thank you Makoto!”  
Shadow Naoto, pleased with the results left Yukari’s room to check in on the next test subject. Or more she would say, the two test subjects...

 

Test Subject’s 17 & 19: Junpei Iori & Akihiko Sanada  
Age’s: 25  
Height’s: 5’10 & 5”9  
Blood Type’s: A & B  
Notes: Akihiko is living his true desires.

 

Shadow Naoto placed her ear against the door, hearing the sound of water rushing.  
“Ah... Probably in the shower again.” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
She opened the door slowly, seeing a thick fog of steam blowing out. She stepped in, walking around and feeling water at her feet. The air in the room was hot and sticky from the heat of water as well as the heat of the lovemaking that must’ve been going on in the room. As she walked more, she saw both Junpei and Akihiko nude under a shower, making out and their hands wrapped around the others cocks, stroking. They stared into each other’s eyes, drooling and moaning as  
“Seems like you boys are having fun.” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
“Yes!” Akihiko cried out.  
“Y-Yeah...” Junpei moaned.  
“I’m sorry Iori. I know you would’ve preferred Chidori.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “But isn’t Sanada much better? Who needs a woman after all?”  
“Yeah... Men are better for me... Cocks...” Junpei moaned.  
“Keep going!” She ordered. “I want to see you both prove that you love each other. Or else I’m throwing you into different rooms!”  
Without even hesitation, they both started stroking each other’s cocks faster and faster, trying to make each other cum. She only watched, smirking at the live erotic scene that she was watching. It only took 30 seconds, but they both started to cum all over each other so much, letting out long, loud moans of pleasure and relief. They were both a mess, but luckily already in the shower so that they could clean off and get ready for their next round of making each other cum.  
“Such good boys!” Shadow Naoto said happily. “Keep going! I have people watching you. I want you to keep showing each other pleasure!”  
“Yes Mistress Naoto!” They both replied in unison.  
Both men moved close to each other, making out as they slowly rubbed each other’s erected cocks as Shadow Naoto left, her hair a little messy from the steam of the shower.

 

Test Subject 22: Ken Amada  
Age: 18  
Height: 5”8  
Blood Type: AB  
Notes: Man’s best friend.

 

“Ken!” Shadow Naoto yelled. “Here boy!”  
She tapped her foot on the ground waiting for Ken to come to her. It didn’t take long for Ken to snap when he was captured in this place. With Koromaru ill, he wasn’t able to go into the TV World with the others when they were captured. And Ken had missed Koromaru so much. So Shadow Naoto decided to do Ken a ‘good’ deed and make Ken into what he believed to be a dog. She saw Ken running towards her in the distance, wearing a white dog onesie and a matching backpack, both that she had custom made for Ken thanks to Kanji. Once he got in front of her, he got on his knees, sticking his tongue out and panting like a dog.  
“There’s my hypno-animal.” Shadow Naoto rubbed Ken’s head. “I need a towel.”  
Ken nuzzled her leg, nodding. He took the backpack off his back, digging through it. Though he believed he was a dog, Shadow Naoto made sure to give him enough intelligence to fully obey commands. Basically, Ken has the personality and actions of a dog: Obedient and loyal. He took out a towel, holding it in his hands. Shadow Naoto grabbed the towel from his hands, rubbing her hair.  
“I need to install some more air vents in the homosexual room.” She sighed.  
Ken just watched as she dried her hair, throwing the towel on his shoulder.  
“Go keep Makoto company.” She ordered. “After all, same name; maybe she’ll remind you of him!”  
Ken let out a soft bark as he stood up and ran down the corridor as Shadow Naoto laughed.  
“Such a cute boy.” She smiled, walking to the next room.

 

Test Subject 21: Fuuka Yamagishi  
Age: 25  
Height: 5’0  
Blood Type: O  
Notes: A living computer.

 

Shadow Naoto entered Fuuka’s room, seeing her strapped in the air, machines working on her. Fuuka’s boobs were flat, half her body covered in cybernetics. Her eyes were shut, no sign of breathing. Unlike Naoto, Fuuka’s experiment was to transform her into a living, human supercomputer that could walk around with Shadow Naoto.  
“Aigis’s parts are really coming in handy.” Shadow Naoto told herself. “Especially with my own personal upgrades.”  
She walked right in front of Fuuka, looking up at her.  
“Can you hear me?” She asked.  
Fuuka’s teal green eyes opened.  
“Correct. I can hear you.” Fuuka replied, her voice emotionless.  
“Your voice is perfect.” She commented. “How do you feel?”  
“I feel... Adequate.” Fuuka answered.  
“Do you think your transformation is perfect?” She asked.  
“Not yet. I wish to be more like Mistress’s liking.” Fuuka said emotionless.  
“Very good.” She smiled. “Your mind. How fast can it calculate?”  
“As fast as you desire.” Fuuka replied. “94% of your targeted projection Mistress.”  
“Remind me why I did this to you.” She asked. “What’s your purpose?”  
“To serve you and help give relief. To predict and calculate impossible equations for you while you relax and build what you want without having to think about it.” Fuuka explained.  
Shadow Naoto grinned, pleased with the answer.  
“Marvellous.” She complimented. “You’ve been tasked to check out my beautiful Rise’s. How many Rise dolls are there in the Rise unit? How many of them are special dressed up models? How many will react if I ask them about members of the Investigation Team?”  
“Answers: 123. 69.” Fuuka replied in an instant. “Approximately 90% of them will malfunction if you mention them.”  
“Very good. My beautiful Gemstone... Is she still in good condition?” She smirked.  
“She is in excellent condition. She is polished everyday as you had requested.” Fuuka replied.  
Since managing to break Rise’s mind, Shadow Naoto had personally worked on her between the times she had captured more test subjects. Now, Rise had beautiful synthetic material as her body, like a precious android.  
“The perfect synthetic android. Perfect skin and hair recreation, able to emulate every emotion possible and all of her previous memories.” Shadow Naoto said, pleased with her work. “She’s just so perfect in everyway!”  
“You are... V-Very... L-Lucky.” Fuuka commented.  
“Seems you need to recharge. Your voice is slowing.” She sighed.  
Fuuka’s eyes twitched as her head started to lower.  
“B-Beep... Beep, beep...” Fuuka only made those sounds.  
“Recharge her and finish her.” Shadow Naoto ordered. “I want it done by the end of the day!”  
She walked out as the machines surrounded Fuuka again, sparks coming out from their tools.  
“Finally, Rise...” Shadow Naoto smiled.

 

Test Subject 7: Rise Kujikawa  
Age: 21  
Height: 5’1  
Blood Type: AB  
Notes: My gemstone.

 

Shadow Naoto took the elevator back up towards her office since Rise had her own special room, away from the other test subjects being experimented on. After the elevator door opened, she walked down towards where Rise was staying. As she opened the door, she saw her gemstone: Rise being polished all over by machines. Her skin shined brightly, not a speck on dirt or dust on her. Rise was polished everyday, inside and out to make sure she was always in mint condition. Throughout Rise’s transformations, Shadow Naoto had made her mind slightly more pleasing in the sense of her feelings towards Shadow Naoto. Once fear and anger, Rise only felt happiness and sheer pleasure of Shadow Naoto’s presence among her.  
“Retract machines.” Shadow Naoto ordered, shutting the door.  
The machines immediately went back towards the roof as Rise turned her head 180 degrees to face Shadow Naoto.  
“Naoto dear...” Rise smiled.  
“How are you?” She asked softly.  
“Perfect. And you?” Rise asked politely.  
“I am blessed.” She replied bowing. “I am in your presence, after all.”  
”I should be the one who is blessed.” Rise giggled. “You made me like this. I am now perfect and eternally beautiful because of you.”  
She stood up, turning her head back round and walked gracefully towards Shadow Naoto.  
“Is there anything else you desire?” Shadow Naoto asked. “I want you happy.”  
“I have everything. And that is you.” Rise smiled happily. “I'm in paradise.”  
Shadow Naoto smiled as she walked up to Rise, both of them kissing each other passionately.  
“I have you and that is more than enough.” Rise moaned.  
“I’m happy too.” Shadow Naoto smiled. “With you and the screams and moans of my test subjects.”  
“How are your other little experiments coming along?” Rise asked.  
“Good, my love.” She replied. “It won’t be long now till they are all obedient and fully complete.”  
They both locked lips again, Shadow Naoto’s hands holding onto Rise’s delicate hands. Shadow Naoto may be sadistic towards her test subjects, but never her priceless gemstone. It took a while but she had turned the one she desired into her own image.

Much time passed as Shadow Naoto and her gemstone Rise Shirogane were sat in their bedroom, watching various feeds from multiple different places and perspectives. Kanji Tatsumi was laid down, forever in a simulated world where he formed a family with Naoto. Yosuke Hanamura was one of Shadow Naoto’s personal maids who tended to her every whim. Yukiko Amagi was forever silent, taking care of Shadow Naoto’s... Less intelligent patients like Chie Satonaka who always had to be taken care of, only fascinated by the programmes and videos that Shadow Naoto had provided for her. Though unable to retrieve Makoto Yuki, Shadow Naoto had plans for her two wild cards beyond the TV World. 7 billion test subjects and a whole new world to conquer. She had sent the crazy, mental duo: Yu Narukami and Ren Amamiya to attack anything that got in the way of Shadow Naoto’s plans, whether it was innocents trying to fight back or armies and secret organizations. Naoto Shirogane also joined in the battle outside of the TV World, being the perfect droid soldier for Shadow Naoto. Though Shadow Naoto would be able to convince people to surrender thanks to the pleasure she craved for, a perfect weapon to make people submit. Ann Takamaki would be responsible for washing Shadow Naoto, her maids and other test subject’s feet with nothing but her mouth and tongue, unable to think of anything else. Yusuke Kitagawa on the other hand would be responsible for washing their dirty, smelly socks, something that he was unable to resist. Like Yosuke, Ryuji Sakamoto was one of Shadow Naoto’s personal maids who obeyed her every command. Futaba Sakura led the assault in the real world, taking over it in order to please her mother: Shadow Naoto. Haru Okumura spent her days inside Makoto Niijima’s house in the prison cells, dominating her and trying to relieve her lust. Mitsuru Kirijo was one of Shadow Naoto’s special maids, entertaining her and her gemstone when they were bored or taking a break from loving each other. Just like Kanji, Yukari Takeba was forever in a simulated world where she formed a family with her lost lover: Makoto Yuki. Junpei Iori and Akihiko Sanada would spend eternity making love to each other, even sometimes providing entertainment for their Mistress and her gemstone. Ken Amada was the loyal pet of the facility, taken care of by Yukiko and would provide Chie with a form of enjoyment. Finally, Fuuka Yamagishi stuck by Futaba, providing her with calculations of battles and hacking into secure networks all across the world for Shadow Naoto to control.  
“Such fantastic test subjects.” Shadow Naoto smirked. “Think about it Rise, over 7 billion more test subjects I could have!”  
“It makes me happy when you are happy dear.” Rise replied. “What would you do with them once you’ve captured them?”  
“Enough to provide data on everything I could possibly imagine.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “And I am looking forward to it.”  
They both kissed each other lovingly, watching the rest of the feeds.  
“Soon you’ll be Queen love.” Rise smiled.  
“And you’ll be the jewel to my crown.” Shadow Naoto commented, stroking Rise’s cheek. “All of these possibilities... That’s the art I have been looking for. Expect for you of course. I am glad you’re like this.”  
“As am I.” Rise replied.  
In her mind, Shadow Naoto had wondered to herself what the high number of experiments she could perform on her soon to be test subjects that were of the rest of the human population...


	4. Confidants

During the time of Shadow Naoto becoming Queen, she had captured many more test subjects to experiment on. She was sat at her computer, looking around her lab at all her machines super charged from extreme power.  
“Ah, this power!” She laughed.  
She leaned back, using her fingers like a conductor swaying them back and forth to the sounds of the machines working. With all this power, there was so many new ways to experiment of her test subjects. And it was all thanks to her daughter: Futaba Shirogane.  
“Futaba really is worthy enough to be my daughter!” She smiled.  
She looked at the feed on the monitor to Futaba’s own bedroom. She was just sat, watching TV sat in a well-mannered position. Whenever Shadow Naoto needed her daughter, she would just type at the computer and Futaba would receive it through a chip inside of her head. She typed at the computer, grinning to herself.  
‘Mother wishes to see you.’ She typed.  
She watched as Futaba stood up and switched off the TV leaving her room. It didn’t take long for Futaba to enter the room, wearing a white lab coat and a blue collar around her neck.

 

Test Subject 15: Futaba Sakura  
Age: 18  
Height: 4’11  
Blood Type: AB-  
Notes: She’s such a good daughter!

 

“Hello mother.” Futaba greeted.  
“How are you on this fine day?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“I am perfect dear Mother.” Futaba replied. “And yourself?”  
“I am perfect as well, my controllable daughter.” She smirked.  
She looked through her feeds on the monitors on her new subjects.  
“Are the others being good?” She questioned.  
“They are mother.” Futaba replied. “Though I have not checked in on your newer subjects.”  
“Not to worry. I have one of my maids making sure they are all okay.” She assured her daughter. “Tell me, do you regret any of this, dear?”  
“I don't understand.” Futaba tilted her head in confusion. “Why would I regret anything my mother asks me to do?”  
“Good girl.” She grinned.  
Futaba was really obedient to her mother, doing anything she was asked of her. She was indeed the perfect daughter. Futaba walked up to her, hugging her softly.  
“I love being mother's good girl.” Futaba smiled.  
“You love everything about me don’t you?” She chuckled.  
“Indeed I do mother.” Futaba replied.  
“Lay on the table my daughter.” She ordered.  
Futaba nodded as she walked over to the operating table and laid down on it slowly. Shadow Naoto walked over as well as she looked down at her daughter smiling. She forced Futaba’s mouth open.  
“I have a present for you daughter.” She smirked.  
She reached into her pockets and pulled out a pair of her own dirty socks, sticking them in Futaba’s mouth. Futaba’s eyes only widened as she smiled, looking in the direction of her mother.  
“Take in the scent and taste while I go check on some of the others.” She ordered.  
She snapped her fingers as Futaba’s ankles and wrists were locked in place, unable to get off the table.  
“Mommy loves you.” She winked.  
She walked away from Futaba, leaving her main laboratory. She took an elevator down to the prison cells.  
“Now then, Let’s check in on Miss Togo.” She grinned.  
After the elevator door opened, she walked down the hall, heading straight to her room...

 

Test Subject 23: Hifumi Togo  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: My Fat Pig

 

She walked into the room, which was lit a dim pink as she closed the door behind her. The room was like that of a prison cell as she observed the floor, only seeing empty food trays everywhere. In the corner of the room was a naked Hifumi, licking a bowl clean. Shadow Naoto’s plan with Hifumi was a little more complicated but ingenious nevertheless.  
“Look at you, slowly becoming a slob.” She chuckled.  
She looked at Hifumi’s body, seeing it covered in sweat. Hifumi was silent, shaking.  
“You're sweating more often, giving off a powerful scent.” She explained.  
“.... I-It's so hot in here...” Hifumi spoke softly.  
“I know and it’s helping a lot.” She replied. “Your scent is slowly becoming an aphrodisiac.”  
Hifumi looked down as Shadow Naoto stroked her cheek softly.  
“Once it’s been fully converted, you'll be slimmed down so that you're the perfect goddess.” She explained.  
“G-Goddess!?” Hifumi gasped.  
“No one will be able to resist your alluring scent, waiting on you hand and foot, making you food so you can give off more.” She continued. “You’ll be a perfect product making machine!”  
“No... I'm not a weapon...” Hifumi begged. “Stop making me eat...”  
“Oh?” She smirked. “You don't want a delicious chocolate cake? You don’t want to grab handfuls of it?”  
Hifumi began to shake; she had become addicted to food since being prisoned here in this unknown environment.  
“I... I... N-No... Stop...” Hiifumi shook.  
“Not even with its butter cream roses?” She tempted.  
“Stop...” Hifumi drooled, curling up. “I want... To Leave... Want... To stop constantly eating...”  
“Oh please!” Shadow Naoto laughed. “Be honest with yourself. Your career in the outside world is over.”  
“No! I wanna go home and be a shogi champion!” Hifumi cried out.  
“Heh, denial.” She laughed, being interrupted by a knock on the door.  
She walked over and opened the door. There stood one of her personal maids in this section of her laboratory...

 

Test Subject 24: Sadayo ‘Becky’ Kawakami  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: A maid for everyone, secret weapon for another...

 

Shadow Naoto looked as she saw Sadayo in a French maid outfit, a control device strapped to her forehead, her face with a permanent smile. She held onto a tray of multiple bowls of food: cakes, chocolate and sweets. Ever since she was taken out of the outside world, she has been happy non-stop, volunteering herself to have a control chip that would make her think happy thoughts. However, it also made her loyal and obedient to Shadow Naoto.  
"I hope I am not interrupting Master." Sadayo apologised.  
“Of course not.” She replied, turning to Hifumi.  
“N-No more...” Hifumi softly spoke.  
"It is feeding time for your sweet slobby pet Master." Sadayo smiled.  
“Such a shame she's in denial. She thinks that her ex actually loved her for who she is, and not for her talent.” She sighed. “Thinking that she's still wanted, or that she can easily make a comeback.”  
"Aw, poor pet.” Sadayo giggled. “Men like Yuuki Mishima are like that. No one wants you anymore except for Master here. You should feel honoured!"  
“Where is he?” Hifumi asked.  
“Busy being an experiment.” She replied. “Now eat up! I need more of you.”  
Sadayo crouched down to Hifumi, smiling. She put the tray down on the floor, moving a plate of chocolate cake. Hifumi looked it at it, sweating and feeling her mouth watering.  
“It’s freshly made...” She tempted.  
"Please eat up in front of Master.” Sadayo requested. “Don't disappoint Chef Aika."  
Hifumi tried hard to resist, finding herself unable to. The food that Aika could make was to die for, possibly due to Shadow Naoto’s influence on her. Sadayo grabbed a handful of cake, moving it towards Hifumi’s mouth.  
“I... S-Stop... I beg of you.” Hifumi begged.  
“What is waiting for you out in the real world?” She questioned. “It’s such a shame you're playing hard to get.”  
As Hifumi was about to speak, Sadayo placed her hand against Hifumi’s mouth, forcing her to eat. Hifumi could only chew, sweat streaming down her face.  
"Good girl. Yummy, yummy!" Sadayo cheered.  
“Now, why can't you be more like Sadayo here?” Shadow Naoto questioned.  
Hifumi swallowed, trying to say that Sadayo was being controlled only to have more food shoved in her mouth.  
“But she wanted it. She wanted to be forced to be happy. Having secret lesbian relationships can make people lose their jobs.” She explained. “And if I remove this little device, she becomes so depressed about how her being a lesbian almost ruined her lover's life as well.”  
Sadayo only continued to feed Hifumi to the point where Hifumi willingly ate out of her hands.  
"Good pet for Master." Sadayo commented.  
“You cannot resist it seems. That’s good.” Shadow Naoto laughed. “Sadayo’s choices led to having threats sent her way, her house vandalized. She is safe here as my maid. And you will be safe here too. The sooner you understand, the more relaxed you can be.”  
Sadayo handed the other stuff on the tray to Hifumi. Hifumi just ate them as fast as she could like a pig. Sadayo stood up, wiping her hands on a handkerchief she had in her pocket as her and Shadow Naoto just watched Hifumi eat.  
“Just keep feeding her Becky.” Shadow Naoto ordered.  
“As you wish Master!” Sadayo replied as Shadow Naoto exited the room.  
“Time to check the next subject...” She grinned.

 

Test Subject 25: Shiho Suzui  
Age: 19  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: I shall offer her peace... That shall be short lived.

 

Shadow Naoto approached the next room, immediately hearing Shiho laugh. She unlocked the door to see Shiho tied to the bed laughing, her legs sticking out and barefoot. On the floor was one of her previous subjects: Ann Takamaki wash Shiho’s feet with her mouth and tongue. Shiho was very ticklish against her soles so this was torture to her. She walked into the room, watching the event in front of her.  
“St-Stop Ann!” Shiho giggled.  
“That’s a good girl Ann.” She grinned.  
Ann’s mouth stopped washing her feet as she was directed towards Shadow Naoto. Shiho was dark red, panting as she too faced her.  
“Greetings Shiho.” She smiled. “Are your feet all cleaned up?”  
Ann crawled towards Shadow Naoto’s shoes, drooling. It didn’t take her long to start kissing Shadow Naoto’s shoes.  
“Feet, Mistress... Feet...” Ann moaned.  
Shiho could only shake at how helpless she was in seeing her best friend reduced to nothing but a foot cleaner.  
“Wh-What is it now?” Shiho questioned.  
“I came to see how you were. I must admit, you're stronger that your outward appearance suggests, breaking Ann out of her brainwashing when you tried to rescue her. I’m very impressed.” Shadow Naoto complimented, walking towards Shiho with Ann following her.  
“All she does is feet this, feet that!” Shiho argued. “I-I had to try and save her but you had Naoto capture us and brainwash her again!”  
Shiho could only remember an army of machines surrounding her as they tried to escape the laboratory. Ann held onto her tight, shaking in fright as they both only stared at the mechanized Naoto Shirogane approach them both.  
“I suppose I’ve begun to pity you.” Shadow Naoto sighed. “You've been put through so much, right?”  
Shiho only shook.  
“All the... Never mind, you just want to be with her, happy and together.” She continued.  
Shiho was silent, nodding; her eyes were focused on Ann.  
“I can give you that... Though, you may need to be a bit... Selfish.” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
Shiho looked up in confusion, her curiosity has peaked as Ann moaned softly.  
“I can send you and her away to a nice small town anywhere you want, even out of country, with passports, IDs, and enough money to live happily for the rest of your life. Even things needed to start a family.” She explained. “All you need to do is not plan a way to save the others, never return here.”  
Shiho’s eyes widened.  
“You... Would do all that?” She questioned before shaking her head. “N-No, I can’t! I want Ann to be happy, myself to be happy. But I couldn't forgive myself for being selfish. Neither could Ann... She'd get me to rescue them anyways.  
Shadow Naoto watched, petting Ann’s head with her foot.  
“I refuse!” Shiho cried. “I won't do it!”  
“Alright, of course.” Shadow Naoto chuckled. “Though, I suppose Ann can lose more and more of her original self as the days pass as you try to think of a plan, right? Do you want to sacrifice your friend?”  
“I don’t want to sacrifice anyone else!” Shiho screamed. “Besides, it’s probably not safe outside!”  
She blinked as Shadow Naoto gave a slow clap, chuckling.  
“Not just stronger but smarter than you look too.” Shadow Naoto complimented. “A pity that you have ruined my plan. You will regret that, Suzui.”  
“I’m not weak, I’m not stupid.” Shiho glared. “You weren’t going to let us go that easily.”  
“It’s a shame really.” She sighed. “I’ll have to lure you to breaking point another way.”  
She snapped her fingers at Ann.  
“Go clean Shiho’s feet some more!” She commanded.  
“Yes Mistress.” Ann stopped as she turned to Shiho’s feet, licking them once again as Shiho burst into laughter.  
“Everyone breaks, just like Ann and all my other subjects.” Shadow Naoto said. “And you shall be no different.”  
She walked out as the room echoed in Shiho’s laughter. She shut the door behind her, moving towards the next room.

 

Test Subject 26: Ai Ebihara  
Age: 22  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: My aphrodisiac tester.

 

Shadow Naoto opened the doors, hearing the immediate moans of Ai Ebiharu. Ai was held in midair, her ankles and wrists restrained. She was nude with a gas mask over her face that pumped Hifumi’s aphrodisiacs as one of Shadow Naoto’s machines rubbed between her legs. Shadow Naoto smiled happily, watching Ai cum as she let out a long moan of pleasure. She turned the machine onto a lighter setting, standing in front of Ai.  
“That’s a good girl, isn’t this fun?” She smiled.  
Ai only nodded, tearing up. She pulled the mask off, patting Ai’s cheek.  
“Now, what's wrong?” She questioned.  
“W-Why me...?” Ai said, breathing heavily.  
“You're my special test subject.” She replied.  
“You... You bitch!” Ai’s personality changed, struggling. “What are you doing to everyone!? When I get my hands on you, you'll fucking pay!”  
“I'm so scared.” She chuckled. “Even if you get out of here, you’ll be stopped. Probably by myself before you can even reach the door.”  
“Let me outta here!” Ai screamed, forcing Shadow Naoto to slap her across the face hard.  
“You should consider yourself lucky.” She grinned. “I could always use my brain drain gun and send you loose to my more worthy subjects. Or even... On the streets. A drooling moron with a constant wedgie.”  
This only made Ai shake in fright, crying.  
“Isn’t that your worse fear?” She tilted her head. “To not be with Kou, only reduced as a slut living on the alleyways of a dangerous street.”  
“No don’t!” Ai yelled, calming down her personality swap.  
“That’s better.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “Now breathe in...”  
She put the gas mask over Ai’s face once more.  
“However, for being a good girl, let’s crank it up.” She laughed, turning the machines setting on full power, making the device rub between her legs violently as Ai moaned loudly. “You like that stink?”  
Ai only nodded, moaning in pleasure as she was pumped with Hifumi’s aroma once more.  
“Great. I have so many subjects!” Shadow Naoto smiled. “Enjoy the aroma. I want you fully addicted when I visit next.”  
She left the room, glancing at a security camera on the ceiling, pointing in the direction of Ai. She giggled to herself.  
“I wonder if it worked...” She wondered.

 

Test Subjects 27 & 28: Kou Ichijo & Yuuki Mishima  
Ages: Unknown  
Heights: Unknown  
Blood Types: Unknown  
Notes: Danganronpa-like brainwashing.

 

Shadow Naoto walked into the next room to see a small room of two young men facing back-to-back, tied into chairs as they stare at two separate screens. Yuuki was forced to watch a screen of Hifumi in her cell whereas Kou was forced to watch Chie Satonaka, whom was stuck as a drooling mess who was taken care of by Yukiko Amagi. They both shook in their chairs, unable to look away. Shadow Naoto had taken a unique measure with these two test subjects, using an anime she had been researching: Danganronpa to help break them. She wanted them to lose hope of the ones they cared about and just be eternally obedient to her. Hifumi and Yuuki were dating at the time whereas Kou had a huge crush of Chie, despite knowing she had feelings for Yukiko that she shared in return.  
“They’re so helpless.” Shadow Naoto commented. “There’s no hope for them.”  
She walked towards Yuuki’s side, seeing his black eyes blued to the screen.  
“Look at you, seeing all the hope drain from your eyes.” She commented. “The guilt she is feeling is eating the sadness away.”  
He only watched the screen of Hifumi eating excessive amounts of food on the floor.  
“Look at her.” She chuckled. “Eating, and eating...”  
“Eating...” Yuuki repeated. “I can’t... Look away.”  
“Exactly. Watch her change into selfish slob of a woman.” Shadow Naoto commanded.  
He only shook more, muttering.  
“Don't worry, you'll be at her side again soon. We just need to fully change her, slim her down, and then you'll be hers again.” She explained. “As soon as you give in.”  
However, Yuuki was trying his hardest to resist.  
“K-Kou... This girl’s crazy... She’s crazy!” He yelled.  
Kou was silent however, confusing him and intriguing Shadow Naoto. She walked over to his side, looking at his face. Kou’s eyes were glazed as he stared at the screen, his eyes filled with tears.  
“K-Kou!?” Yuuki questioned.  
“Hush. He’s accepted my will.” Shadow Naoto chuckled. “Don’t worry about him.”  
She stood in front of Kou, raising his chin up to keep his eyes in contact with hers.  
“You can’t save her. Get used to it.” She smiled.  
“I can’t save her...” Kou repeated in a monotone voice. “She’s gone.”  
Shadow Naoto was impressed that her experiment had worked.  
“Now that’s a good boy!” She complimented. “Both of you keep watching. They’ll be no more in the both of you. And you’ll come to me to give you purpose in life.”  
She patted Kou’s cheek as she headed to the door. Yuuki only called out Kou’s name to snap him out of it, Shadow Naoto knowing it was too late for Kou and that soon, he would follow the same fate.

Once she left the room, she was greeted by one of her previous subjects who was now just obedient to Shadow Naoto...

 

Test Subject 21: Fuuka Yamagishi  
Age: 25  
Height: 5’0  
Blood Type: O  
Notes: A living computer.

 

Shadow Naoto almost bumped into a half cybernetic: Fuuka Yamagishi that she had previously made her to be.  
“Hello Fuuka.” She greeted.  
“Hello Mistress, zzzt.” Fuuka greeted with a bow. “How are you today?”  
“Good, as always.” She smiled. “Sounds like you have a little bit of trouble with your voice output.”  
“I believe I need tuning, zzzt.” Fuuka agreed. “I came to see you for a request, zzzt.”  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“Have you finished with your daughter yet?" Fuuka asked.  
“I have finished with her... She is in my laboratory tasting her mothers foot.” She giggled.  
"Excellent. May I have her lead in my calculations please? I must get your subjects health conditions recorded on time." Fuuka requested.  
Shadow Naoto only smirked, chuckling.  
“Is romance blossoming between you and her?” She asked.  
“Negative Mistress.” Fuuka replied. “She is the only one who has permission to control me when you are busy Mistress. She is second, still much below how superior you are. My calculations say she is only 1% of your overall 100% perfection."  
“Thank you. You may have her.” She answered.  
“Thank you Mistress.” Fuuka bowed.  
She went to walk off in the direction of the elevator as Shadow Naoto crossed her arms.  
“Oh, Fuuka.” Shadow Naoto said.  
Fuuka turned around.  
“If my daughter wishes to have you, you will obey her.” She ordered. “Is that understood?”  
“Your will is absolute.” Fuuka replied, taking another bow.  
She walked off with Shadow Naoto moving onto the next room.

 

Test Subject 29: Daisuke Nagase  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: A Personal Trainer for the two chaotic ones.

 

Shadow Naoto headed towards the next prison room that contained Daisuke Nagase, whom she had brainwashed as a personal trainer for her two, unique subjects: Yu Narukami and Ren Amamiya. The door was more securely locked than the others, chains and an armoured door with a shielded window that could be pulled back and forth. Inside, she could hear manic scream. She peeked through the window to see Daisuke dodging multiple attacks from both Yu and Ren, who were both on leashes, laughing sadistically.  
“Kill, kill, kill!” Ren laughed.  
“Ahahaha! Fucking Shadows!” Yu yelled.  
Shadow Naoto smirked, watching the both of them wave their swords around, trying to move close to Daisuke who kept them at leashes reach.  
“How are my two murdering, killing machine!?” Shadow Naoto called out.  
“I-If you mean if they can be controlled Mistress, then not really, no!” He replied.  
“But you are keeping them on leashes right?” She asked.  
“Yes Mistress.” He nodded.  
“Good boy. As long as that works, they can go wild!” She laughed. “You just need to make sure my drones don’t kill those suited for my experiments, got it?”  
“Yes Mistress.” He obeyed. “I am planning on giving them special commands, like you do with Ken.”  
Shadow Naoto was most pleased about this, giggling to herself.  
“Keep up the good work. I want them back on the battlefield ASAP!” She ordered, shutting the window.

 

Test Subjects 30 & 31: Mamoru Hayase & Kazushi Miyamoto  
Ages: Unknown  
Heights: Unknown  
Blood Types: Unknown  
Notes: My powered runners for clean and efficient energy!

 

Shadow Naoto opened the door, seeing Mamoru Hayase & Kazushi Miyamoto running on treadmills as fast as they can. They had helmets strapped to their heads as the power of them running became stored power for Shadow Naoto to use whenever she wanted.  
“Faster! Faster!” She ordered.  
The blinked, running even faster. She watched as the machine on Kazushi's knee worked more, keeping his knee injury up to check.  
“C-Can't... Stop!” Mamoru panted.  
“M-Make it stop!” Kazushi pleaded.  
“Sorry, but this is important energy.” Shadow Naoto smirked. “Just keep running.”  
Unable to take control of their bodies, they continued running.  
“We can't stop, no matter what!" Mamoru gasped.  
“Please! My knee can’t take it!” Kazushi groaned, panting.  
“Sorry, I’m not easy going.” She chuckled.  
Mamoru only shook, trying his hardest to stop.  
“You’re a monster!” Kazushi yelled.  
The helmet on Mamoru’s head lit up as his eyes went blank. He continued to run, shocking Kazushi.  
“Wh-What are you doing!?” He yelled.  
“Don’t worry about it.” She chuckled. “Just keep pumping energy!”  
He only looked at her, not sure what to say as his legs kept running. She watched as his helmet lit up too, making his eyes go blank as he kept running.  
“There we go.” She smirked. “Just the sound of power.”  
She smirked, leaving the room to move onto the next.

 

Test Subject 32: Tae Takemi  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: My newest subject.

 

Shadow Naoto unlocked the door to see a small room, stylised as an office where Tae Takemi sat on her bed with her hands on her head. Unlike her other test subjects, Tae was very new to this whole thing, only being captured a few hours ago. However, she was prepared for when Tae would eventually end up in her grasp.  
“Hello, Takemi.” She greeted.  
Tae looked up as her eyes widened.  
“H-Huh? Naoto?” She questioned in confusion.  
“Her Shadow. Shadow Naoto.” She answered.  
“... Where am I? Why did you take me away from my clinic?” Tae asked.  
“To give you a new life.” She replied, walking up to her. “You look so pale.”  
Tae was silent, only staring at her.  
“Tell me what you want. What you desire.” She ordered.  
“Why should I tell you?” Tae glared.  
Shadow Naoto smirked happily, knowing that eventually she would find her weakness, though its not like she new already from one of her other test subjects.  
“I know you oh so well.” She chuckled.  
Tae could feel her hands shake, knowing where she was wasn’t right. Glancing at the door for a second, she pushed Shadow Naoto out the way and dashed towards the door. Once she was about to exit however, she felt someone grab her, kissing her softly. Tae’s eyes widened to see Sadayo in front of her, pushing her back into the room and locking the door behind her.  
“You taste good.” Sadayo moaned.  
Tae’s eyes widened as she backed off at the sight of her former beloved.  
"Hello Tae, good to know that Master finally got you!" Sadayo cheered.  
“S-Sadayo!?” Tae gasped, looking at her maid outfit and the device attached to her forehead.  
“Hehe, that was my old name! I am whatever Master wants to call me!" Sadayo giggled.  
“Good girl.” Shadow Naoto smiled. “Unlock the door and summon the Becky-bots.”  
“Of course Master!" Sadayo cheered as she pushed a button on her wrist device she was wearing.  
“M-Master!?” Tae cried out. “Sadayo, it’s me...”  
“... The one who hurt her.” Shadow Naoto interrupted.  
It didn’t take long for the door to open again, a few women coming in as all of them were near identical to Sadayo but some had different designs; one having a plastic shine, another silver, another golden, clock work and even wind up. Tae stepped back, shaking in shock.  
“What the fuck is going on?!” Tae cried out.  
“As I said, I know you oh so well.” Shadow Naoto commented, walking past her and towards the door.  
“We are the Becky Squadron, and we are ready to assist!” All of them spoke in unison.  
“Becky Squadron. Teach my test subject a lesson." She ordered.  
They all nodded as they walked slowly towards Tae. Tae only stepped back till her back was against the wall. Shadow Naoto and Sadayo watched from the door, both of them with the same smile.  
“Aw, it's been so long since we've seen you Tae!” The silver one spoke.  
“Y-You're not... The real Sadayo.” Tae shook.  
“We're Becky-Bots! All based off of various different interpretations of robots from over the years!" The clockwork one giggled.  
“Of course, we can also be Sadayo, if you wish." The golden one commented.  
“Get away from me!” Tae yelled. “Get rid of them.”  
“No, you shall submit to them... Whether that is the easy way or the hard way.” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“We have all her memories too.” The plastic one said.  
“I-If that's true, help me escape. We can take her down together!” Tae argued.  
“Why escape? This place can be paradise if you just do what she asks!” The wind up Sadyo giggled. “You can relive any part of your life that you want here!”  
“You don't want to recreate the calm nights we spent together in college, sharing take out together?” The golden one tilted her head.  
Tae shook her head, covering her ears.  
“You don't want to relieve the day you confessed to me and accepted who you were?” The plastic one smiled.  
“We can always be yours and be with you always.” The clockwork one smiled too.  
Tae remembered back to her time with Sadayo, knowing that she messed it all up, why Sadayo had a meltdown and eventually wound herself here.  
“I-I fucked it all up... And I never saw Sadayo again.” Tae cried softly. “And now she’s here... under mind control. I-I just wanted to be a great girlfriend! Maybe even a wife... Family member... The best doctor!”  
The plastic Sadayo comforted her, rubbing her back in a circular motion.  
“Shadow Naoto can take the pain away.” The plastic one said.  
“I... No... This isn’t right. She’s controlling Sadayo... She’s controlling you all.” Tae shook.  
Shadow Naoto snapped her fingers, immediately, making the bots stand at attention.  
“Becky Squadron, force the device on her now!" She commanded.  
“We obey.” They all said in unison.  
Tae screamed as they all grabbed her, holding her down with faces of no emotion whatsoever. She struggled with all her might, unable to overpower the Becky Squadron as they moved to put the device onto her forehead, making her compliant just like the real Sadayo.  
"I have only a few more subjects to check on. Watch them Sadayo." Shadow Naoto ordered.  
“Yes Master.” She replied, bowing. “Tae will be happy just like all of us.  
“Oh, and show her a good time afterwards.” She grinned. “After all, multiple Sadayo’s should be a dream come true.”  
She chuckled to herself, heading into the next room.

 

Test Subject 33: Kenji Tomochika  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: Breakable by showing him his place.

 

Shadow Naoto came to the door of the room, finding an occupied sign attached to it. This confused her, as this shouldn’t be a thing unless she was spending personal time with one of her subjects. She took a look in to find Kenji Tomochika tied up in a bondage-like room, blindfolded and gagged. He was panting under his gag as Futaba Shirogane and Fuuka Yamagishi were inside with him, holding onto whips.  
“Interesting.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “Is this why Fuuka wanted my sweet daughter?”  
The two of them were trying to break Kenji, however whatever they tried didn’t seem to be working. None of them noticed Shadow Naoto watching.  
“Such a strange being indeed." Fuuka said.  
"Why won't you break!?" Futaba yelled, whipping him.  
He only moaned as Futaba walked around him annoyed.  
“Do I need to get mother? Break for her!" She shouted, whipping him again.  
“Perhaps we should stick him in a VR World?” Fuuka suggested.  
They were both thinking as Futaba rubbed the tip of the whip against his chest. Shadow Naoto walked in as the two of them looked at her.  
"M-Mother!" Futaba gasped.  
“Mistress.” Fuuka bowed.  
“Hello you two.” Shadow Naoto smiled. “What are you up to?”  
"Fuuka needed help to break this subject once and for all. But your instructions aren't making him break. And we are both unsure why..." Futaba explained, looking down. "I really am not as great as you mother."  
“Tell me what you’ve both done.” She said. “We’ll work it out together.”  
“Test Subject: Kenji has experienced multiple bondage sessions, whipping and torture with no breaking. He doesn't even seem to... Get off from it.” Fuuka explained. “I predict we may have to try more drastic measures, just to break him quicker.”  
"What do you suggest we do mother? Fuuka cannot make him tell us his weakness." Futaba asked.  
She looked at him, thinking. She could easily brainwash him, though she always likes to have a variety towards her test subject’s submission. She snatched the whip from Futaba, whipping him hard in the chest. His whole body moved as he gasped suddenly.  
“Take out his gag.” She ordered as Futaba removed it. “Beg for mercy!”  
“I... I won’t!” He panted heavily.  
She striked him hard again, making him cry out in pain.  
“If you won't fear me, you'll fear mother!” Futaba yelled.  
“Quiet child!” She yelled at Futaba, making her silent.  
She glared at Kenji, frustrated by the failed attempts to break Kenji. She whipped harder and harder for a while till he was begging her to stop, his chest red and cut from the whip as Fuuka analysed the situation.  
“I-I-I’ll do anything!” He pleaded.  
“That’s better!” She smirked, whipping him once more before returning the whip to Futaba.  
“Impressive results.” Fuuka complimented.  
"I-I'm sorry mother. Please forgive Fuuka and I." Futaba begged.  
Shadow Naoto took a deep breath in, smiling.  
“Oh, sweetie. You have nothing to be scared off.” Shadow Naoto smiled. “Now, if anyone hurts my precious gemstone...then you should be scared.”  
"I promise you that will never happen!" Futaba nodded.  
“I agree. Rise is the one we must protect the most.” Fuuka nodded.  
“Very good. You two work on a whipping machine.” She ordered. “Kenji will have no free will once we’re through with him.”  
They both nodded, getting to work as she turned away.  
“No one gets away with not participating in my experiments that easily.” She said, walking off. “Hopefully, the next subject makes me feel a little calmer...”

 

Test Subject 34: Ichiko Ohya  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: My sensing subject.

 

Shadow Naoto walked to the next room, seeing flashes under the door. She put on a pair of light-protective goggles, heading into the room. There she saw Ichiko Ohya on the floor, shaking. Her hands were cuffed behind her back as she stared at the flashes coming from dozens of cameras pointed in her direction. Her eyes were glowing white as she twitched.  
“There we are.” She smiled, walking in as the cameras stopped flashing.  
Ichiko could not see clearly, blinded by the excessive flashing as she held her hands out.  
“Hello there.” She greeted.  
“Who...?” Ichiko questioned. “That voice... You're that woman.”  
“Indeed I am.” She replied.  
“Why... What are you doing to me?” Ichiko shook.  
“Well, I'm simply testing your body and mind.” She explained.  
“F-For what...?” Ichiko shook more.  
Shadow Naoto gently took her hands, holding them softly as Ichiko felt them.  
“I... I only see white! H-Help me!” Ichiko pleaded.  
“Shhh... Don’t worry.” She assured her. “Let's see how well you can utilize your other senses, okay?”  
Ichiko nodded, shaking a little as she looked down. Shadow Naoto clapped her hands, making her head look up at attention in the exact direction Shadow Naoto was.  
“Good girl.” She smiled. “You know my exact location.”  
“I do?” Ichiko smiled weakly.  
“Your other senses are evolving beyond human level.” She explained.  
Ichiko’s eyes widened, confused yet shocked.  
“I... Don’t understand.” She spoke softly.  
“You have always used your eyes for reporting and photography.” She continued. “But now without the use of your eyes: your most powerful sense before my treatment, your other senses are increasing at supernatural level.”  
“You... I don’t...” Ichiko began to say before sniffing the air. “Is someone cooking beef bowl?”  
Shadow Naoto opened the door, sniffing outside. At first, she couldn’t smell anything but after a minute, she could smell a beef bowl serving being cooked.  
“Very interesting.” She smirked. “I am proud of the progress so far.”  
Ichiko was about to speak as Shadow Naoto turned on the cameras again as they flashed in Ichiko’s face.  
“Let’s give you a few more hours of flashing and see how your senses are afterwards.” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
She left the room, smelling the beef bowl more.  
“That must be for Hifumi.” She chuckled to herself.  
As she headed to the next room, she could hear the sound of some wonderful music playing...

 

Test Subjects 35 & 36: Ayane Matsunaga & Yumi Ozawa  
Ages: 22  
Heights: Unknown  
Blood Types: Unknown  
Notes: Player and Performer

 

Shadow Naoto opened the door slowly, peeking in. There, she saw a drama room, Yumi Ozawa wearing a black ballerina outfit at the front, dancing on the stage while Ayane Matsunaga was below, playing a hypnotic melody on her trombone; one that would force anyone into an uncontrollable dance except for Shadow Naoto. She stepped inside, shutting the door carefully as the two of them continued with their performance. Yumi was forced to dance to the melody, her movements graceful and flexible, a wide smile plastered on her face. Shadow Naoto then began to clap as Ayane stopped playing her trombone, making Yumi drop to her knees.  
“What a beautiful performance you two!” She complimented.  
“Thank you very much Mistress!” Ayane blushed, her eyes a bright pink,  
Yumi only looked at her. Shadow Naoto had left brainwashing Yumi to Ayane with her new musical abilities. So Yumi wasn’t under Shadow Naoto’s influence but felt dazed in her mind a little.  
“Oh Yumi, do you not like performing anymore?” She questioned.  
"N-No! It's not that!" Yumi chuckled.  
“Feeling exhausted?” She smirked.  
Yumi nodded. “Though... It feels like Ayane is under some sort of mind control.”  
Ayane only giggled, polishing her trombone.  
“She’s just happy to play.” She replied.  
“That is correct. Yumi, you're being silly.” Ayane teased.  
Yumi rasied an eyebrow, still a little concerned.  
“Alright, you two must be hungry.” Shadow Naoto changed the topic. “What would you both like?”  
“The usual, please.” Ayane giggled.  
“Just... A beef bowl I guess." Yumi sighed.  
“Wait, isn’t Becky taking our orders?” Ayane questioned.  
“Becky is rather busy currently.” She replied. “I'll be back with them in a bit. Good work. I'm so proud of you both.”  
Shadow Naoto left the room to get their food. Ayane only turned to Yumi, winking as Yumi tried to catch her breath. Luckily for Shadow Naoto, a chef had been captured who was tasked to feed all of the test subjects...

 

Test Subject 37: Aika Nakamura  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: Cybernetic chef.

 

Shadow Naoto headed into the kitchen, which served as Aika Nakamura’s room. She saw Aika at her counter, her body half robotic, looking as emotionless as ever. Due to her attitude, Aika was rather easy for Shadow Naoto to break.  
“Aika, it’s me.” Shadow Naoto said.  
“Hello Mistress Naoto.” Aika bowed. “How may I help you today?”  
“I need food for the performer duo.” She replied.  
“The usual for Miss. Ayane?” Aika nodded.  
“Indeed.” She replied. “Beef bowl for Miss. Yumi.”  
“Coming right up.” Aika replied.  
In front of Shadow Naoto’s eyes, she cooked at such an incredible speed thanks to her enhancements, which impressed Shadow Naoto. Within the space of 30 seconds, Aika had already cooked and dished up both Ayane and Yumi’s dishes.  
“That’s a good girl.” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
Aika poured some special, experimental sauce over Ayane’s dish.  
“The same for Miss. Yumi?” Aika asked.  
“No, no.” She replied. “I’m trying to avoid my special sauce for Yumi. I want to fully understand if Ayane’s musical abilities can really control people. Then perhaps she can join the battlefield.”  
“Very well. Mistress Naoto.” Aika nodded. “Here we go.”  
She passed the dishes to Shadow Naoto.  
“They will enjoy my food. I must work to make Miss. Hifumi's food now. Please excuse me Mistress Naoto.” Aika bowed.  
“Excellent work, go right ahead.” She smiled as she exited out the kitchen.

Back in Ayane and Yumi’s room, Shadow Naoto watched as the two women ate their food. Ayane was clearly enjoying the special sauce whereas Yumi ate slowly, concerning Shadow Naoto.  
“What is the matter Yumi?” She questioned.  
“I... I just... Everything is so confusing.” Yumi replied.  
“Why don’t you enlighten me?” She asked, smirking.  
“Yeah...” Yumi sighed. “I can never leave this room... Ayane acts weird... I can't stop dancing when she plays. And everything seems to listen to you. The air gets cold when you enter the room and you seem... Well, you just don't act like the Naoto I know from school.”  
“Heh, you are not ready to leave yet.” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
“Maybe she is sick Mistress!” Ayane smiled widely.  
“That’s another thing...” Yumi began before being interrupted.  
“Ayane, feel her forehead.” She commanded. “Maybe she’s sick.”  
Ayane moved close to Yumi, feeling her forehead, making her eyes widen.  
“Hmmm... Doesn't feel sick Mistress." Ayane concluded.  
“N-No...” Yumi shook her head. “Please, let me leave. I can’t stay here.”  
“Don't you enjoy my company?” Ayane asked seductively. “My music?"  
“I love your music!” Yumi declared.  
"I think you just need to relax for Mistress Naoto and myself." Ayane requested.  
“I... I...” Yumi looked at the door, panting a little.  
“Oh goodness, you are hyperventilating.” Ayane said in sadness. “Relax.”  
“You know what would make you relax?” Shadow Naoto chuckled. “Getting back to dancing!”  
Yumi couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Ayane’s trombone quickly, whacking it at Shadow Naoto’s face as she made a break towards the door. Shadow Naoto fell to her knees, holding her cheek. Yumi was about to reach the door when Ayane grabbed her trombone, playing it. Yumi’s movements came to a halt just as she was about to exit. Shadow Naoto stood up, taking her hand off her face. One of her eyes were knocked out of place, making one of her eyes open and shut multiple times. Ayane looked at her in worry as she played a hypnotic melody.  
“I... Am... Fine.” Shadow Naoto glared at Yumi.  
Shadow Naoto walked over towards Yumi, slapping her in the face hard and pulling her back into the room.  
“You stupid girl.” Shadow Naoto’s attitude changed, trying to hold in her anger.  
Ayane’s music made Yumi turn to Shadow Naoto, bowing.  
“Play now Ayane!” Shadow Naoto ordered.  
Ayane played more intensely, making Yumi dance on the spot, tapping her feet to the music.  
“You’ll regret that.” She said. “Ayane shall play all day and all night long, no breaks!”  
Yumi’s eyes glowed pink, her face slowly widening as the music played on loop in her brain.  
“I tried to be easy with you...” She explained. “But no more. You will break and perform for me and my servants.”  
Yuki only continued to dance mindlessly, smiling and drooling as she spun in a circle as Ayane played. Shadow Naoto walked over to Ayane, stroking her head.  
“Good Ayane.” You shall be a superstar!” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
Ayane smiled as she continued to play, not wanting to stop playing her trombone. Ayane watched as Shadow Naoto exited the room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She rubbed her face once more, sighing.  
“I hope the damage isn’t too bad. I’d rather not replace my eye.” She spoke to herself.  
She walked to the end of the corridor, visiting her final test subject in this sector.

 

Test Subject 38: Chihaya Mifune  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Notes: Wonderland character shall come to reality.

 

As soon as Shadow Naoto opened the door, seeing smoke slowly come. It was dark inside as she entered, shutting the door behind her. The room was designed like a fortune tellers tent inside. In the middle of the room was Chihaya Mifune whom was trapped in a large crystal ball on a table. However, she wasn’t alone. In the smoke, sat on a chair to her surprise was her precious gemstone: Rise Kujikawa.  
“Rise?” She questioned. “Sweet gemstone, what are you doing in here?”  
Rise turned to her, her body so shiny from being well polished as Chihaya looked at Shadow Naoto, putting her hands against the edge.  
“Naoto dear." Rise smiled. “Please forgive me. I know I am supposed to stay in my room. But I wished for a different scenery. So I came here by your daughter’s request of which room was safe.”  
“I see.” Shadow Naoto walked over, stroking her cheek. “Well, at least you are in a safe room. I could not live to see you damaged.”  
Rise looked at Shadow Naoto’s eye that was still twitching.  
“Your eye...” Rise was worried. “It's been knocked out of place sweetheart. Did one of the subjects hit you?”  
“They did. But it’s all okay now.” Shadow Naoto replied.  
Rise moved her hand against Shadow Naoto’s eye, helping her put it back into place and stopped the twitching. She kissed her cheek after, smiling.  
“Much better.” Rise smiled. “Oh beloved. Please be more careful next time. Shall I leave you both alone or shall I stay?”  
“Stay, stay my dear.” She replied.  
Rise sat back down where she was previously seated as Shadow Naoto focused her attention on Chihaya, who only watched.  
“How are you, Miss. Chihaya?” She asked.  
“S-Scared..." Chihaya replied.  
“Well, don’t be.” She smiled. “You're undergoing a rather... Interesting change.”  
Chihaya looked confused and frightened.  
“Don’t be scared.” Rise assured her. “You are in very good hands belonging to my beloved.”  
“I've always seen your type as... Interesting.” She continued.  
Chihaya took her hands off the edge, shaking more.  
“I'm assuming you've at least seen Alice in Wonderland?” She grinned. “Because I like to think of fortune tellers... Like the caterpillar.”  
“Y-You're going to turn me into an insect?!" Chihaya panicked.  
“Oh, no, no, no!” She shook her head, laughing. “You will gain more wisdom along with your belief in the cards, however, your skin will change in colour, and you will prefer the idea of smoking something like a pipe.”  
This only made Chihaya shake even more.  
“You will go well with Hifumi, quite the pair. A powerful and beautiful goddess, and her wise fortune teller.” She continued.  
"What is your goal here strange being?" Chihaya asked. "It was foretold a being like you would capture subjects and take over the world. Is that not the case?"  
“Oh, you are already so wise indeed.” She smirked. “But you left out the part of experimenting on them. I mean, look as Rise, isn’t she a great work of art?”  
“I am her beautiful and most precious gemstone.” Rise smiled in happiness.  
Chihaya could not believe what she was hearing. Using innocent beings for her own selfish needs made her drop to her knees, crying out. Smoke slowly filled the inside of the crystal ball as Chihaya started to cough. Shadow Naoto and Rise watched as her skin started to turn blue before she was hidden in the smoke. Shadow Naoto chuckled happily, taking Rise’s hand firmly.  
“Oh my precious gemstone, I love you.” She kissed her.  
“I love you too my sweet inventor.” Rise kissed back.

Many weeks passed as Shadow Naoto and Rise were in her lab, once again watching the various feeds from the computer. Hifumi was sat on a throne, being handed freshly made food by Aika to feast upon while she hung out with her wise fortune teller: Chihaya whom was blue and smoking a pipe. Ai was on the floor next to Hifumi, sniffing her deeply as she could not resist her aroma. Sadayo and the Becky Squadron spent their days training a now controllable Tae who wore a maid outfit just like the rest of them. Shiho was now just a drooling mess as Ann licked her feet, unable to take the submission that Ann was under when it came to her Mistress. Kou assisted Ann in keeping Shiho’s mind empty, both of them losing hope completely whereas Yuuki assisted Yukiko in taking care of Chie. Mamoru and Kazushi acted as two rechargeable batteries, eternally running for Shadow Naoto to use their charged power on many more machines. Kenji had fully submitted to Shadow Naoto’s will, serving as an extra maid for the laboratory. Ichiko served as a special function for Shadow Naoto, her senses greatly increased from being unable to see. Yumi was stood on a stage, stuck in a room where Ayane’s music played on an eternal loop as she danced elegantly that entertained Rise. Daisuke assisted the others on the battlefield, keeping Ren and Yu in check.  
“You enjoying my performance?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
Rise nodded, rubbing her delicate head against her.  
“Not long till you are Queen now.” Rise said.  
“Indeed. With Ayane assisting Naoto, Fuuka and my daughter on the battlefront as well as Daisuke controlling my two chaotic ones, I give it only a few days.” Shadow Naoto smirked. “With Ayane’s hypnotic melody, all the cowards will come out of hiding through dance.”  
“You have such wonderful test subjects.” Rise smiled.  
“And more will be on the way real soon! Civilians old and young all ready to try out my infinite ideas and possibilities!” Shadow Naoto cheered.  
“It makes me happy when you are happy dear.” Rise replied.  
They both kissed each other lovingly as the world her test subjects once knew was nearly gone, never again were they able to return there or even to their normal lives, submitting to the experiments that Shadow Naoto performed on them. In her mind, Shadow Naoto had millions of experiments to test out on her potential test subjects, and she could not wait to get started.


End file.
